


Найти кошелёк

by PainLessGo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Dark, Gen, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Очередная изнуряющая тренировка. Опять тренировались допоздна. А вот то, что Мурасакибара пришел без сладостей и потерял деньги – это уже не «опять».





	Найти кошелёк

— Куроко-чи, пойдем вместе домой? — кохай голубоволосого, уже переодевшись, подошел к другу.

— Кисе-кун, ты опять забываешься — мы ходим домой все вместе, — пареньку уже надоело каждый раз напоминать ему простую истину.

— Да он просто до сих пор не привык к тому, что мы — команда, — Мидорима, подхватив сумку, уже дожидался у входа.

Еще одна изнуряющая тренировка баскетбольной команды Тейко, еще один день, приближающий их к главному событию года — Зимний Кубок. Хоть до него еще было полгода, Акаши вознамерился уже сейчас усилить тренировки. На все доводы вице-капитана он отвечал просто и предсказуемо: «Да что ты говоришь? Не спорь, мои приказы абсолютны». Поэтому все участники основного состава их клуба занимались в поте лица на тренировках, и — не дай Бог! — их капитан узнает, что из-за этого кто-то из них стал подзапускать учебу. Легче тут же ехать заказывать себе гроб — смерть от переутомления гарантирована.

— Мурасакибара, ты ночевать в раздевалке собрался? — у высокого парня было такое лицо, что ас Тейко решил тут же ретироваться и не нашел ничего лучше, чем спрятаться за спиной Кисе.

— Я потерял кошелек.

Одновременный вздох всех баскетболистов слышали, наверно, даже в основном корпусе школы, хотя там никого и не было — уже давным-давно стемнело и зажглись фонари. Все, кто был знаком с этим «ребенком», знали: если у Мурасакибары нет с собой сладостей, то он обязательно пойдет в магазин. А если он потерял деньги — он не успокоится, пока не найдет их.

— Куда ты его мог положить? — Куроко сбросил сумку с плеча и направился к парню. Ему не хотелось торчать в школе еще несколько часов, ожидая Ацуши.

— Он лежал в боковом кармашке моей сумки, а потом пропал.

— А куда ты с сумкой ходил? — подключился Мидорима.

— В спортзале, тут, на уличную площадку и в магазин.

— Понятно, — Акаши оглядел своих солдатов. Аомине, будто что-то внезапно поняв, сказал:

— Я никуда не пойду, буду ждать вас тут.

— Дайки, никуда не денешься. Ты и Кисе идете к магазинчику напротив, я с Шинтаро идем на улицу, Ацуши остается в раздевалке, Тецуя идет в спортзал.

— Акаши-кун, а не слишком ли много ты дал мне для поиска? Может, дашь мне кого-нибудь в помощь? 

— Тецуя, мои приказы… 

— …абсолютны.

— Вот именно. Расходимся.

Поколение Чудес разбрелось по заданным пунктам. Аомине жутко не хотелось тащиться куда-то дальше, чем киоск журналов, но Кисе постоянно подталкивал его и сердился, если тот начинал отмахиваться.

— Аомине-чи, всем хочется домой, поэтому прекрати страдать! Никто еще от прогулки на сто метров не умер. 

— Что ж, я тогда буду первым, — зевнул синеволосый, и тут он почувствовал вибрацию телефона в кармане брюк. Он раскрыл довольно нелепый розовый мобильник (Момои на день рождения подарила, и, естественно, он не имел права отказаться) и зашел в журнал сообщений.

Рета заглянул ему через плечо: 

— Момо-чи написала?

Парням стоило полминуты, чтобы прочесть сообщение, а затем, синхронно повернувшись, они понеслись в сторону школы с такой скоростью, будто и не было изнуряющей тренировки.

***

Куроко, мысленно стеная, шел в сторону площадки, прикидывая, куда мог деться проклятый кошелек.

Вообще это было очень странно: Мурасакибара редко что терял, а если такое случалось, то он четко помнил, где можно найти потерянное. К тому же, потерять деньги в день, когда у него не было с собой сладостей – это что-то сродни сверхъестественному. Для тех, кого парень бесит, это может показаться чудом или кармой, но ровно до тех пор, пока Ацуши не разозлился. Тогда может начаться ад на земле.

Кстати, об аду на земле и деньгах. Недавно распасовщик в книжном попал на завоз книг и ему посчастливилось получить неплохую книгу «Кровь Люцифера». Ему, как постоянному посетителю, разрешили взять в долг, но через неделю он должен занести деньги. А их, как таковых, нет, и не предвидится.

За такими размышлениями парень дошел до спортзала и уже достал ключ, чтобы отомкнуть дверь, но что-то было не так: несмотря на закрытость площадки, из-за другой стороны дверей слышались тихие крадущиеся шаги. От этого по позвоночнику парня пробежала мелкая волна холодных мурашек, а кровь зашумела в ушах, перекрывая остальные звуки. «Так вот каково было Аомине-куну, когда мы только познакомились».

Но Куроко знал, что никаких «фантомов» - кроме него самого – в их школе нет, и предположил, что ребята опять забыли закрыть окно, и какая-то бродячая кошка пробралась в здание. Такое уже бывало, и не раз, поэтому не стоило сильно переживать. Зайдя в спортзал, парень сразу же заметил, что угловое верхнее окно действительно открыто, и на полу под ним сидел довольно грузный черный кот. Тецуя потянулся к выключателю, который находился по диагонали вверх от него, как животное зашипело и начало яростно атаковать стену под окном. Такая резкая смена поведения была несвойственна для котов, поэтому Куроко, озадаченный, подошел к нему.

До заблудившегося животного оставалось еще пара метров, как вдруг парень почувствовал резкую боль в области горла. Дышать стало невозможно, и любая попытка сделать вдох приводила лишь к бесполезному сокращению легких. Голова закружилась, и Куроко упал на пол. Боли от падения не возникло — странная глухота наполнила его. Будто его тело отделилось и делало все само по себе. Резкая сонливость накатила — вероятно, главную роль сыграла усталость, — но из-под полуприкрытых глаз он заметил темное пятно, растекавшееся под ним. Когда оно добралось до ладони, что лежала рядом с лицом, на грани стремительно угасающего сознания он отметил, что по теплу состоянию пятно было кровяное. Из _его_ крови.

Перед тем, как в глазах все потемнело, Куроко услышал глухой и немного безумный смех над собой, а затем его сознание провалилось в вязкую глухую темноту.

***

— Дайки, какого черта ты творишь? — Акаши был, как и Мидорима, «немного» ошарашен, когда Аомине и Кисе прибежали к ним и, похватав тех за руки, влетели в раздевалку. Мурасакибара в этот момент обшаривал пустующие шкафчики в поисках пропажи, и на появление друзей отреагировал только одним словом:

— Нашли?

— Куроко-чи не отвечает, — Рета, когда сильно волновался, начинал разговаривать с нотками ультразвука в голосе.

— Аомине, Кисе, можете объяснить, что произошло?

Без лишних слов Дайки сунул ничего не понимающим баскетболистам под нос свой телефон.

На экране светилась открытая СМС-ка:

_От : Сацуки_   
Дай-чан, вы еще занимаетесь в клубе? Если нет, то идите быстрее по домам. Если да – собирайтесь быстрее и бегите оттуда!  
Пару часов назад какой-то псих сбежал из тюрьмы :(   
По телевизору сказали, что он в нашем районе ОоО   
Серьезно, скажите Акаши-куну, чтобы он такси вызвал, но едьте домой быстрее!!!   
P.S.: меня завтра выпишут   
_05/09/20**_

***

**Репортаж на утро следующего дня:**  
«Вчера вечером, около девяти тридцати вечера, в средней школе Тейко префектуры Токио был убит подросток, Куроко Тецуя. Мальчик скончался от потери крови из-за ножевого ранения в горло. Его нашли друзья спустя десять минут после убийства. Предполагается, что преступление совершил рецидивист, недавно сбежавший из колонии строгого режима. На данный момент ведется допрос подозреваемого и, если это был он, что его ожидает психиатрическое лечение».


End file.
